moving_to_the_small_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Butters Stotch
"Shush your face Eric Cartman!" Leopold "Butters" Stotch is a minor character in the series. He is the "innocent child" in the group and Cartman's most exploited and possibly best "friend". He is often tricked into doing things for other people. Appearance Butters used to have a small tuft of bright blond hair on the top of his head. He wears a turquoise jacket and dark green pants, he has quite the baby face and is often mistaken to be younger than his actual age. He is considered to be 'adorable' by many people, but is often bullied for being 'such a baby'. As he grows into a teen, he develops a full head of hair which is soft, shiny, medium length, golden blonde hair. Personality Butters has a warm personality that everyone finds comforting. He is one of the sweetest, most innocent, and most gullible characters on the show. He is unique because he has the personality of a child, in contrast to the other more cynical, adult-like kids. He is generally much nicer and much more naive than the other characters, although he and Craig are shown bullying Mark Cotswolds, a home-schooled boy, in "Hooked on Monkey Fonics” which is seen in the show, not this book. Because of his personality, Butters is often tricked into doing things for other people which is shown when Eric Cartman will trick him into being his little worker or will often place blame on Butters for something Butters didn't do. Butters, being the sweet person he is, will never fight back or even attempt to refuse people's commands. If he does, it's to briefly explain how he will be 'so grounded' if this happens which no one really cares about. Although, if Butters doesn't get his own way, he usually turns into what he says is his 'alter ego', "Professor Chaos". He thinks he is causing mass destruction to the world, but really he is just embarrassing himself. However, Butters has been known to take things to the very extreme and not knowing if it's right or wrong. He has resulted in kidnapping people and attempting to murder his enemies. After failure, Butters acts as if nothing ever happened and wonders what he did wrong. It is speculated that Butters is homicidal and clinically insane by others. Butters thinks himself as a 'good boy' and wants to do the best for his friends and parents, although this is disrupted by his murderous acts. Powers and Abilities Butters possesses the power to shift into 'Professor Chaos', although some students define him as delusional. On the real, Butters actually can become this super villain. Butters' 'alter ego' is Professor Chaos, a mad scientist he became when the boys dumped him. He spreads chaos with his sidekick, General Disarray, and his hamsters (or "minions"). In "The Coon", the police and citizens watching his fight against Mysterion seemed aware of his name. The police decided not to even try to shoot him, believing (as a villain) he had unknown superhuman abilities, and the bullets would not affect him and believed he could not die. Butters is also a very talented tap dancer, but his fondness for dancing was cut short at the National Tap Dancing Championship when a freak accident (caused by Butters' tap shoe flying off his foot) set off a chain reaction leading to the deaths of eleven people. This has left Butters quite scarred, although this isn't immediately apparent. In the same episode he was further terrified as his tap shoe again started another fatal chain of events, leading to the death of five rival dancers (and their instructor) who Butters and Stan were set to face in a dance contest. Relationships Eric Cartman Butters has become Cartman's most frequent bullying victim. Butters sees Cartman sometimes as a friend and treats him as so. However, Cartman takes advantage of this and finds Butters extremely easy to manipulate and convert to his point of view, or get him to do what he wants. He is often extremely cruel to him, and uses him as a scapegoat whenever he needs someone to blame. He constantly makes fun of him for his effeminate tendencies and his naive, innocent, nature, often calling him "gay". Butters does not even take a stand on Cartman and that somehow, Butters is the only character who does not hate Cartman despite all the cruelty he receives from Cartman. Butters even goes as far to say that Eric is one of his 'best friends for life' and is constantly trying to receive attention from him. He will do anything to have friends therefore going as far to take detentions for Eric which is displayed in the chapter, 'Craig's party' ( TEEN BOOK ) where Eric lies about his name being Butters therefore resulting in Butters taking a detention for him. Kyle Broflovski His friendship with Kyle is fairly decent; Kyle treats Butters more kindly than the other boys, Kyle even went as far to attempt to tell Butters how Cartman was taking advantage of him whilst he slept over at his house. However, Kyle is not against using Butters as a "guinea pig" when it comes to experiments or undercover jobs. Kyle occasionally makes fun of Butters, swears at him, or calls him names, as well as using him as a scapegoat (along with Stan, Cartman, and Kenny) whenever he needs someone else to take blame. Stan Marsh Stan's friendship with Butters is similar to that of Kyle's: he can be friendly to Butters, hanging out with him. However, like his other friends, he has no issue with using Butters as a scapegoat (along with Cartman, Kyle, and Kenny) or as a "guinea pig" for the groups antics. Stan seems rather annoyed by Butters on most occasions however will remain friendly with him in order to keep a good reputation and be able to use him as a blame tool. Mia Tesmo Butters has had a huge crush on Mia Tesmo since elementary school when she first appeared with her twin sister. However, Mia only uses and bullies Butters as well as uses him as bait like the other kids do. Despite this, Butters happily obliged to whatever Mia wants in hopes that his kindness will break him out of the 'friend-zone'. This of course never happens. However, there was a time when Mia did develop feelings for Butters, her and Eric were an on and off couple for ages which resulted in Mia having mixed and confused feelings therefore regarding her friend Butters as 'cute'. The relationship between Mia and Butters is complicated but it is rumoured and evident that she secretly cares for him. Even going as far to say that she might have ended up with Butters if she didn't fall in love with Eric Cartman, who she plans to stay with. Stacey Tesmo Stacey Tesmo is someone Butters regards as a close friend, although never having the returned feelings. As the other kids, Stacey uses Butters as bait and blame and even goes as far to make him a servant sometimes. Butters acts kindly toward Stacey and goes along with her narcissistic acts in hopes to gain approval as a friend. Butters has always tried anything to win over the approval to replace Eric as Mia's boyfriend. Despite failing, Stacey has stated once that she thinks Butters would be a better fit however doesn't usually get involved with Mia's relationship choices. Stacey doesn't seem to really care if Butters is depressed or upset by any of the stuff that happens to him but acknowledges that maybe it isn't the best idea to mess with someone that could easily snap one day.